


To Be With You

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Couch Cuddles, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Kisses, M/M, Muscles, movies - Freeform, no gag reflex, serious conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heck, they had been dating for almost six months at this point and they hadn’t gone any further than their make out sessions. Even though they both felt the strain on their hormones, they never pushed each other into something they weren’t ready for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so terrible, starting a new fic when I didn't even finish the last one yet. Oops, guess I'll write both!

They were at their morning volleyball practice on a Saturday morning as usual, and all of a sudden it started snowing. Everyone crowded around the door to see the white flurries starting to fall.

“Wow! It’s so white! I wanna go play in it!” Of course the first person to break the silence had to be Hinata Shouyou, first year middle blocker.

“You can’t go play in it right now shrimp. We’re in the middle of practice,” Tsukishima Kei responded, who also happened to be Hinata’s boyfriend, though nobody on the team knew yet, both boys unsure of how they would take it.

Shouyou pouted, and while he did Kei looked away because he knew otherwise his face would give way to how he actually felt. Hinata was adorable when he was pouting, his arms crossed over his chest and his bottom lip just a little bit put out.

“Okay guys! Due to the snow, I’m going to let practice out early because I don’t know how bad the storm could get!” Sawamura Daichi, who was their captain, yelled this as loud as possible so he knew that everyone could hear him.

“Woohoo! That means I can go play in the snow now!” Shouyou jumped, then running towards the locker room to change out of his practice clothes.

Kei just shook his head then walked towards the locker room as well with Yamaguchi Tadashi next to him, who happened to be his best friend.

“Hey Tsukki, wanna hang out today? I don’t have anything else to do.” Yamaguchi didn’t look at him, just kept walking towards the locker room while waiting for Kei’s response.

“Nah, I have other plans today. Another time okay?” Kei wasn’t lying to his best friend, he was just unsure of what to say his plans were if he was asked.

“Okay Tsukki! Have fun and be careful going home then!” Yamaguchi walked towards his respective locker leaving Kei to get changed.

Once Kei had finished changing, he walked over to the bike rack to wait for his boyfriend. A minute later his boyfriend had rounded the corner and once he saw Kei, he took off in a sprint. Kei had just enough time to steady himself before Shouyou jumped on him.

Shouyou kissed his cheek gently and then placed himself back on the ground. When he looked at Kei, he laughed at the shocked expression and looked around to see if anyone else was lurking nearby.

“What’s wrong, Kei? Didya see a ghost?” Shouyou started teasing while he unlocked his bike.

Kei couldn’t help but smile and nudge Shouyou with his foot. “If you don’t hurry up I’ll leave you here and I’ll eat the curry all by myself.”

“WHAT? YOU WOULDN’T DARE.” Shouyou yelled but then started to unlock his bike quicker than he had before.

“No, I wouldn’t, but I would leave you here to find your own way to my place.” Kei teased turning and starting to walk towards the schools entrance. As he walked, Shouyou managed to catch up and was walking his bike instead of riding it since Kei’s house only happened to be a ten minute walk.

When they reached the gate, they saw Yamaguchi as well. Yamaguchi’s eyes widened for a moment, Kei noticed the shocked expression, and then he also noticed the smirk that his best friend was giving him.

Kei groaned but waved his hand in greeting, and starting walking towards him since Shouyou was already half way there.

“Hey Yamaguchi! What’d ya think of the snow?! Isn’t it so great?!” Shouyou all but yelled even though Yamaguchi was only a few feet away.

“Yeah, the snow is great Hinata. Hey Tsukki, I thought you had plans today and couldn’t hang out?” Kei turned a glare towards his best friend, but Yamaguchi just laughed.

Shouyou looked at Kei, “Yeah! He’s helping me study because I just keep getting lousy grades even though you guys keep trying to teach me!”

Kei couldn’t help but laugh at that and then shook his head. “Yeah, if shrimp here keeps getting more bad grades he might not be able to play, though that would make it easier for me to steal the spot light, since I’m so tall and all.”

Shouyou stuck his tongue out at Kei and then smiled at Yamaguchi again. “Okay Yamaguchi! Be careful going home! I’ll see you Monday at practice!”

With this, Shouyou started to walk back the way they had come. Once they were away from the school, Kei took Shouyou’s hand and squeezed it gently.

“I’ll make the curry when we get back and we’ll find a movie to watch or something to relax before we study. How’s that sound?”

Shouyou just turned and gave him the biggest smile he could, “that sounds perfect! You want to pick the movie or should I? Though, you always have better suggestions!”

Kei shook his head, “you pick the movie. I’ll make the curry. It’ll be a group effort. I made something to have after lunch too.”

“Ooh! What is it? What is it?” Shouyou couldn’t help but stop and look at Kei for an answer.

“You’ll see, it’s a surprise.” Kei knew that even though Shouyou said he didn’t like sweets, his favorite thing happened to be strawberry shortcake, which also happened to be his own favorite. When he started to cook and bake, he only bothered to learn to make his own favorites so he could have them at any time he chose.

He just hoped that Shouyou liked the cake, and that maybe he could spend the night so they could spend more time together. His parents weren’t going to be home and he thought that maybe they could talk about taking the next step in their relationship. He was nervous about this but thought it was a necessary topic.  
When they got to Kei’s house, Shouyou went directly to the massive movie collection that the Tsukishima family has. Unsure of what he wanted to watch, he just picked a selection of five or six movies they could maybe watch throughout the course of the day, and maybe even into the night. He was hoping he could stay the night with Kei since they haven’t been able to spend much time with him lately and he wanted to discuss a serious topic he wasn’t sure if he could do if they were out in public or at his own home with Natsu and his mom there most hours of the day. 

Shouyou was unsure of where he stood in Kei’s life. He understood they were dating, if the kissing had anything to do with it, but Kei was Shouyou’s first love. He didn’t want to take things too fast, but he wanted things to progress a little faster. He was a teenage boy and his hormones ran rampant if he let them. It was one thing to masturbate while thinking of his tall, handsome boyfriend, but he wanted to be able to do it together with Kei. He wanted them to be connected finally so he was sure that Kei wanted him just as much.

“Hey Sho,” Kei’s voice dragged him out of his own thoughts for a moment, “could you get the dishes? Lunch is just about ready.”

“Sure Kei!” Shouyou ran into the kitchen to help his boyfriend plate their lunch so they could eat and then start their movie marathon.

Kei noticed the small selection of movies and looked at Shouyou. “Did you have plans on staying all night so we could watch these?”

Shouyou fidgeted a little, “if it wouldn’t be trouble, then yes! I’d like to stay the night.”

“It’s fine, my parents won’t be home tonight anyway so it’ll be nice to have some company. What movie did you want to start with?”

The six movies that Shouyou picked out were all movies in English which they would need subtitles for, but that didn’t bother Kei. He knew Shouyou would be out like a light once they cuddled up on the couch and started the movie.

“Whichever one you want, I wasn’t sure what you were in the mood for.” Shouyou took another large spoonful of his curry, his facial expression one of pure bliss. Shouyou knew that Kei’s curry was the best sometimes it even tasted better than his moms.

Kei couldn’t help the smile that was on his face, watching Shouyou enjoy his food made him feel accomplished. He wasn’t sure what it was that made him feel that way, but it was better than enjoying his food alone. He knew that Yamaguchi would come over if he asked, but he always felt bad afterwards because it seemed like Yamaguchi didn’t hang out with his other friends enough.

Kei picked an American movie called Fox and the Hound. He knew that Shouyou liked these types of movies, even though he always fell asleep and woke up after the best parts. He’s sure that Shouyou might stay awake through this movie though. Shouyou was a sucker for movies with adorable animals in it and couldn’t take his eyes off the screen.

Once they finished their lunch, Kei took the dishes into the kitchen and washed them real quick while Shouyou set up the movie and found his favorite position on the couch until Kei would come back.  
While Kei was in the kitchen, Shouyou sat on the couch thinking about how the conversation might go. He wanted to talk to Kei so bad about taking the next step in their relationship. Heck, they had been dating for almost six months at this point and they hadn’t gone any further than their make out sessions. Even though they both felt the strain on their hormones, they never pushed each other into something they weren’t ready for.

Shouyou was sure that he wanted more, that he wanted Kei to be his first and possibly his last. The only thought that ever stopped him from voicing this is the fact that he isn’t sure if Kei’s ready or if Kei has these thoughts at all. He’s not sure if Kei’s even thought of going further with him! He was so frustrated that it seemed he was the only one having problems with this.

While Kei was washing the last few dishes from lunch, his mind kept drifting back to the conversation he and Shouyou needed to have. Kei was ready for so much more, but he never wanted to push his boyfriend. Kei always thought of Shouyou first, no matter what it was that he did. When he bought clothes, or went to the music store to buy more CDs, he always thought about Would Sho like this music? Or I think Sho would like this shirt, it’s his favorite color after all. He was so unsure of Shouyou’s thoughts on the subject of sex.

Of course as teenage boys would have it, their hormones always got the best of him and the fantasies Kei created in his head about his boyfriend were always what got him off since he didn’t dare touch the real thing. He was scared that if he tried, he might be rejected. Kei loved Shouyou. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone, hell, he never even said it to Shouyou once yet. Kei thought his actions proved how he really felt. 

Kei finished drying off the dishes and putting them away. When he walked back into the living room where Shouyou was, he noticed that his boyfriend had curled up in his favorite position waiting for Kei to come back.

“Hey, Sho? Move over? I can’t cuddle with you if you’re against the back of the couch.” Kei nudged him a little and Shouyou scooted over so Kei could lay behind him.

Once Kei got comfortable, Shouyou moved closer after he grabbed the remote to start the movie. Kei took one of Shouyou’s hands in his and intertwined their fingers together as the movie started. 

Within the first ten minutes, Shouyou was knocked out and it always gave Kei some time to look and appreciate that this little fiery ball of energy was his and his alone. About halfway through the movie, Shouyou had woken up and started watching the movie intently.

Once he got to the part where Chief had fallen off the tracks, Kei noticed that Shouyou was shaking. Instead of saying anything, he just pulled him closer. Shouyou turned around to hide his face in Kei’s chest while he cried, Kei just tightened his hold on Shouyou and rubbed his back soothingly. Shouyou fell asleep again, and once the movie was over, he turned off the tv and just laid there with him. 

A little later, not realizing he had fallen asleep, he woke up to Shouyou snoring slightly. There was a small smile on his face. Kei didn’t want to wake him necessarily but he knew it was getting late and that Shouyou still needed to call his mother.

“Hey, Sho. It’s getting late. You need to call your mom still.” Kei nudged him gently, kissing him on the forehead, and then both his cheeks.  
“Ngh… Okay.” Shouyou stood up slowly so he didn’t fall over. He went to where he left his bag by the front door to get his phone out. Kei could over hear Shouyou’s part of the conversation.

“Yeah, I’m going to stay over at a friend’s house tonight. He’s on the volleyball team with me Mom. We got caught up watching movies and it’s getting late. Yes, his parents said it was okay. Um, I guess. Hold on.”

Shouyou walked over and held the phone out to Kei, he mouthed the words my mom just wants to double check that its ok.

Kei just nodded and took the phone. “Hello?”

“Hi, I just wanted to make sure that Shouyou wasn’t being a bother!”

“No, he’s certainly okay here. My parents are out for the night and they told me I could have a friend over.” Kei knew it would be alright since Yamaguchi tended to stay almost every weekend. Kei’s parents were rarely home so it always felt nice when there was company over.

“Okay, well if it’s fine! Thank you for taking care of him!” Shouyou’s mother was definitely a cheery person, but that just made Kei smile. Shouyou was definitely the same type of person his mother was. They were both able to make someone smile over the smallest things.

“I most definitely will. Would you like to say goodbye?” Kei wasn’t sure now what to say and when Shouyou’s mom said yes, he handed the phone back.

“Yes mom, I’ll be home tomorrow. Goodnight! Give Natsu a kiss for me. Yes I love you both. Bye!” Kei couldn’t help but laugh at Shouyou. Kei knew that Shouyou gave most of his time to volleyball, his little sister, and of course Kei himself.

As soon as Shouyou put his phone back in his bag and walked back over to the couch, he almost dive bombed on top of his boyfriend, putting his arms around Kei’s neck and cuddling closer. Kei wrapped his arms around Shouyou’s waist and held him tight.

“Hey Sho…There’s something I want to talk about since you’re here. It’s kind of serious and I don’t really know how to say it…” Kei was really quiet when he said this. He wasn’t sure how Shouyou would take this news, but all he knew was that this conversation needed to happen.

“We’ll talk about anything you want to, Kei.” Shouyou sat up and looked at Kei. When Kei saw that smile, he knew it was okay to continue the conversation.

“Shouyou…” Kei started, taking a deep breath to ground his thoughts, “I want to take the next step in our relationship. We’ve been going out for six months now, and I’m almost positive that I’ve been in love with you the moment that I saw you. I wasn’t sure how to start this conversation and let me be honest, I’m scared as hell right now because I don’t know how you feel and I don’t want to make you do anything you aren’t ready for. You make me happy beyond words and I don’t know if I could ever see myself with anyone else right now.”

Shouyou stared at him, eyes widened in shock. When he noticed his jaw had dropped, he closed it then lunged himself at Kei immediately locking his arms around his tall boyfriend and hid his face in Kei’s chest. 

“Sho? Are you okay?” Kei asked quietly, panic starting to lace his voice. He wrapped his arms around Shouyou holding him tight when he noticed that Shouyou had started crying. “Sho, we don’t have to do anything you’re not ready for. I just…I just wanted to voice what I think about most of the times and I just want us to be closer…”

Shouyou hiccupped, removing his hands from Kei’s neck to wipe his face. “You idiot! You scared me! I thought this was going to be one of those conversations where you told me that you didn’t want to be with me! Jeez!” Shouyou took Kei’s face in his hands and kissed him.

When Shouyou pulled away, the only thing he could say was, “I love you.”


	2. Their first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this moment, it was just the two of them. Two people in love with each other ready to progress their relationship further.

Kei took it that Shouyou felt the same way he did and kissed him again, rougher this time. He licked Shouyou’s lips, asking for entrance which Shouyou gave immediately. When Kei took Shouyou’s tongue to suck on it, Shouyou moaned a little which sent Kei’s cock twitching with want and need.

Kei pulled Shouyou tighter to him, when they pulled away for air, Kei removed Shouyou’s shirt, and then his own. They’ve never gone this far before. Their make out sessions were always hot, but never this hot.

They looked each other up and down, no matter how many times they’d seen each other change in the locker room, this was on a totally different level. When they were at club, it wasn’t an intimate moment, it was just two team mates changing into their respective school uniform or after practice clothes. In this moment, it was just the two of them. Two people in love with each other ready to progress their relationship further.

The first one to move was Shouyou when he moved his head to place feather light kisses down Kei’s throat and chest. All Kei could do was watch what Shouyou was doing, this feeling was even better than he imagined it would be. His fantasies could never compare to how this felt at this exact moment.

Once Shouyou reached the waistband of Kei’s jeans, Shouyou looked up at him in silent asking. It was as if he was asking can I continue? Kei nodded slowly, and Shouyou slowed his movements, unbuttoning Kei’s jeans and tugging the zipper down slowly.

Kei pulled Shouyou’s face back to his and kissed him. Kei wiggled his pants down to his knees and moved his hands to unbutton Shouyou’s pants as well. Once they were unbuttoned, Kei helped Shouyou maneuver them off completely. 

Both boys were blushing, but knew they wanted this completely. They couldn’t be happier than they were right at this moment, even though they were nervous on how their first time would go.

“S-sho, in the drawer of the tv stand, there’s lotion there. We can use that to help…” Kei’s voice betrayed how nervous he was.

Shouyou nodded and moved to grab the lotion, while Kei had the chance, he pulled his jeans off completely and kneeled on the couch. 

“Do you want to do this here? Or would you be more comfortable on my bed?” Kei asked, pulling his boyfriend closer to him.

“Kei…I don’t know if I could wait any longer…I’ve already waited long enough…” Shouyou sat on the couch facing Kei. “Which way would be better? I-I’ve done some research… It says that lying down on your stomach is probably the easiest way…” Shouyou looked at the couch, unable to meet Kei’s eyes as his blush traced his face, the tips of his ears and down his neck.

“Okay, we’ll try anything you want Sho, I want you to be comfortable…It’s going to hurt though, are you sure you’re okay with this?” Kei placed his hand on Shouyou’s cheek, tilting his face back up and looking into Shouyou’s eyes.

Shouyou nodded, “I’m okay, I know it’ll hurt but… It’s a good thing there’s no club tomorrow…” Shouyou giggled a little and then moved to kiss Kei’s lips lightly. “Alright, then lay on your stomach. I want to be extremely thorough so I know I won’t hurt you…You’ll tell me if it’s too much right?” Kei asked, worry lacing his voice.

Shouyou stood up and wriggled out of his boxers before lying on his stomach. “I’ll tell you Kei, don’t worry so much okay? I know you won’t hurt me on purpose. I trust you.”

Kei nodded even though Shouyou couldn’t see. “Thank you Sho. Just bear with it okay? I’m going to start with one finger.” Kei opened the lid of the lotion and put some on his fingers, trying to coat them completely.

Shouyou nodded. “I’m ready, Kei.” Hearing Shouyou’s words, Kei started rubbing gently against Shouyou’s hole before slowly pushing his finger in. Kei could feel Shouyou tense up, so Kei took his other hand and rubbed up and down Shouyou’s back, trying to ease him up.

“Sho, it’s okay. I won’t move my finger until you’re ready. Just tell me okay?” Shouyou nodded his head and took a few deep breaths trying to calm his nerves.

“Kei, y-you can move now, I think I’m okay.” Shouyou turned his head slightly so he could see Kei in his peripheral vision. Once Kei saw Shouyou’s smile he let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding.

Kei moved his finger slowly, making sure he wasn’t hurting Shouyou. It seemed that Shouyou’s hole had loosened a little so it wasn’t as painful. Once he could move his finger freely, he pulled his hand away, adding a little bit more lotion. “Sho, I’m going to use two fingers now okay? I’ll do the same as before.”

Shouyou nodded and closed his eyes as Kei moved his hand back towards Shouyou’s hole, pushing two fingers in slowly. Shouyou didn’t tense up this time, just took a few deep breaths before he told Kei to continue.

Soon Kei was scissoring his fingers and pushing a little deeper each time. Soon Shouyou was panting heavily, letting out small noises of pleasure. Kei pushed his fingers a little deeper and he must’ve passed over Shouyou’s prostate because Shouyou’s moaning got louder.

“K-kei! W-what was that?” Shouyou’s eyes were full of something that Kei couldn’t describe.

“Sho, have you ever heard of the prostate?” Shouyou nodded slowly, “That’s what that was. I-I heard it feels good…”

“It did feel good, Kei. I was just a little surprised for a moment…I think you can use three fingers now? It doesn’t hurt anymore…” Shouyou gave him an encouraging smile and Kei nodded.

He withdrew his fingers and added a third, giving Shouyou a moment to adjust before moving his fingers again, scissoring them when he could, passing over Shouyou’s prostate a few more times. Hearing Shouyou moan just made Kei’s cock twitch more, but he knew that if he touched himself now, he would come instantly. He wanted to be able to come with Shouyou during their first time.

“Sho, do you want me to continue with my fingers? Or would you rather…?” Kei was unsure of how to word it and he pulled his fingers out waiting for Shouyou to answer. Shouyou moaned a little in disappointment at the loss of the feeling.

“Kei, I want you. Please? I’ve been waiting for this…” Shouyou turned over, wincing slightly but then smiling at Kei. “Can we continue like this? I want to be able to see your face…”

Kei nodded then leaned down to kiss Shouyou senseless. When they pulled away for air, Kei found his jeans and pulled his wallet out. He blushed at the fact that he always kept a condom in there, but he never knew when this would happen and he wanted to be prepared at all times.

Shouyou smiled at him, encouraging him to keep going. “Kei, I’ll be okay.”

Kei nodded and stood up for a moment, removing his boxers and then rolled the condom over his cock. When he kneeled back on the couch, he spread Shouyou’s legs gently, positioning himself between them and lining himself up with Shouyou’s hole.

“Sho, you’re definitely sure you want this? I would never want to push you into something…” Kei was worried again, he wanted this with Shouyou. He didn’t want this with anyone else, he couldn’t even think of doing this with anyone else.

“Kei, I love you. I promise you this, you are all I want. I want this with you.” Shouyou smiled at him again, and this time Kei took a few deep breaths to steady himself.

“Okay, as long as you’re sure. I’ll be gentle Sho, I promise. I won’t move until you tell me to.” Shouyou nodded, and Kei pushed his cock gently into Shouyou’s hole. Shouyou tensed up a little, but Kei only paused for a moment before pushing gently again until he was all the way in. He dropped his forehead against Shouyou’s and kissed him gently, over and over again.

“Kei, you can move.” Shouyou whispered, and Kei nodded before pulling out and pushing back in again, slightly faster than when he first entered. Shouyou moaned at the feeling, placing one hand on the back of Kei’s neck and pulling him closer. “Kei, do that again?”

Kei kissed Shouyou and repeated his movements, each time getting faster until all he could hear was Shouyou’s moaning and the creaking of the couch. Shouyou’s moaning just made Kei want to move faster, but he kept his mind straight making sure not to overdo it.

Shouyou reached his other hand up to pull Kei down closer to him and that caused Kei to change the angle of his thrusts. Now he was thrusting right against Shouyou’s prostate and that made said boy moan louder and bite down on Kei’s shoulder. Kei was sure there was going to be a mark, but he could care less. The noises that Shouyou made were worth a little bit of pain.

Kei gripped Shouyou’s hips tighter, his thrusts slowing becoming erratic as he could feel himself getting closer. 

“K-Kei! I-I’m going to come!” Shouyou had moved to Kei’s hair, tugging on it each time Kei thrust in.

“Sho. Me too Sho.” Kei kissed Shouyou again as he neared his climax. The last time he thrust in, he could feel Shouyou tighten around him, and with this he came. Shouyou came across their stomachs.

Kei pulled out slowly, making Shouyou wince. Kei took off the condom and tied the end of it. He grabbed his boxers and pulled them on, handing Shouyou his as well. Shouyou stood up slowly, trying to keep his balance and pulled on his boxers.

“Sho, I’m going to throw this away and then we’ll go take a shower okay? We can cuddle on the couch again after that and I’ll make dinner? Or did you want to order pizza instead?” Kei went towards the kitchen to toss out the used condom and the wrapper.

“Hmm, I think I want pizza! A shower sounds nice right now. Um, are we going to shower together?” When Kei came back into the living room, Shouyou was blushing and looking everywhere but at his boyfriend. Kei laughed at this.

“We can shower together if that makes you feel better?” Kei wrapped his arms around Shouyou’s waist and pulled him close, kissing him gently on the forehead. Shouyou nodded his head in confirmation and they went upstairs to the bathroom.

They filled up the tub while they washed off. Once the tub was filled, Kei climbed in first then helped Shouyou in.

Kei was the one to break the silence first. “So, I think we succeeded for our first time…” He noticed Shouyou’s ears were red which signified his blush.

“I-I enjoyed it too…” Shouyou was so quiet that Kei almost missed it.

Kei smiled and wrapped his arms around Shouyou’s waist and kissed his temple. Kei closed his eyes enjoying the warmth of the bath and the warmth of his boyfriend. He knew that if he stayed here any longer though, that they’d both fall asleep.

When they got out of the bath and got dressed, they went back into the living room and tidied up some, making sure to spray some febreeze to cleanse the air and they picked up their dirty laundry to wash. Kei ordered a large pepperoni pizza for them to share.

“What movie do you want to watch now Kei?” Shouyou was standing with the small stack of movies that he had picked when he first arrived and was looking at them again.

“Sho, you pick something this time okay? Since I picked the first time that is.” Kei smiled at Shouyou and lied down on the couch getting comfortable.

Shouyou picked a movie called The Land Before Time which happened to be another child’s movie of course, but Kei knew that Shouyou had picked it because of the dinosaurs. Kei loved dinosaurs and everyone knew that, but only Shouyou would willingly watch a movie about them because he loved them just as much as Kei did.

Shouyou started the movie and then laid down next to Kei, cuddling closely. This time, Shouyou didn’t fall asleep and he watched the movie intently until he heard a knock on the door. “Hey, Kei? I think dinner’s here.”

Shouyou looked over at his boyfriend and noticed that Kei had fallen asleep, so he stood up and went to answer the door. He grabbed Kei’s wallet off of the table and went to pay for their pizza. 

When Shouyou came back, Kei was still asleep so the pizza was placed in the kitchen while Shouyou grabbed plates. After he placed a slice on each plate, he took them into the living room and placed them on the table.

“Kei? Dinner’s here.” Shouyou shook his boyfriend slightly and when Kei didn’t budge, Shouyou did the only thing he could think of doing. Shouyou kissed Kei on the lips and held the position until he felt Kei kiss him back. Shouyou smiled and pulled away from the kiss. “Hmph, knew that would get you to wake up.”

Kei tried to glare at his boyfriend but instead he just laughed. “Oh, dinners here. You didn’t use your money did you?” Shouyou shook his head and that’s when Kei noticed that his wallet was in Shouyou’s hand.

“Nah, I knew you wouldn’t mind since you offered so I just grabbed your wallet off the table.” Kei nodded then grabbed a plate off the table and took a bite.

They ate in silence, and soon enough the whole pizza was gone. Shouyou eating six of the eight slices. Kei never understood how a person could eat so much, but he didn’t mind it.

Once they had let the pizza settle, and the movie was over, Kei went into the kitchen to grab two smaller plates, two forks, and the strawberry shortcake he had made special for today.

As soon as Shouyou noticed the cake his eyes lit up. “Kei! You made cake!” Kei smiled and nodded. “I can’t believe you made cake for today!”

Kei brought out a knife and cut two slices, placing one on each plate and handing over a plate to Shouyou. “I made your favorite. Which is also mine if you didn’t know.”

Shouyou laughed, “I knew it was your favorite Kei, you are my boyfriend so of course I know about the things you like. I just can’t believe you made this special for us.”

Shouyou was definitely blushing now but he was so happy he could die. They finished their slices of cake, and once the dishes were washed and put away, Shouyou yawned.

“Time for bed already?” Kei teased, but took Shouyou’s hand and led him upstairs to bed. Within minutes both of them had fallen asleep, Shouyou’s head tucked under Kei’s while Kei’s arms were wrapped protectively around Shouyou’s tiny frame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't decided if I want to continue this yet, so it's going to stay as "uncompleted" until I figure it out. I think if I do decide to continue it though, I'm going to have it continue as them telling the team, but the team already knows so they just act surprised anyway? Ideas would be helpful please!


	3. No Gag Reflex?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I was going to write about TsukkiHina telling the team, but then remembered that when I wrote first two chapters, it was Saturday.. So I wrote Sunday as another smut chapter! The 4th and final chapter shall be when they tell the team. :3

When Kei woke up, he noticed that the time on his clock was saying 3:45 AM. He realized that they must have slept for close to eight hours. Shouyou was still sleeping so it gave Kei time to think about everything that had happened in the past 24 hours. 

They had sex for the first time. Their first time was with each other. Kei was sure it could have gone smoother than it did, but he was still happy that Shouyou had chosen him. Shouyou had picked him to be with, to have his first kiss with, and have his first date with. To have his first sexual encounter with, Kei was Shouyou’s first for everything. Shouyou was also Kei’s first for everything. Kei never experienced anything like he did when he was with Shouyou. He was happy, and it felt like he was riding on cloud nine every minute that they spent together.

Shouyou stirred slightly and blinked his eyes open slowly, his bright brown eyes finding Kei’s shimmering golden ones in the dark. He rubbed the back of his hand across his face to erase any sleepiness still evident. 

“Hi Sho.” Kei said quietly, kissing Shouyou’s forehead. “Sleep well?”

Shouyou nodded, and cuddled closer. “A little sore, but nothing I can’t handle.” Shouyou wrapped his arms around Kei’s neck and pulled him down so they could kiss. When they broke apart, Kei positioned his hands on each side of Shouyou’s head while he loomed over him.

“Sho, you’re sore. I don’t think you’re ready for another round yet.” Kei smiled and kissed Shouyou’s forehead.

“No, but there’s other things we could do…” Shouyou blushed furiously and then managed to turn Kei over and straddle him. “There’s plenty of things we can do…”

Kei’s eyes widened a little and grinned a little, mischief glinting in his eyes. “Oh yeah? What would that be Shouyou?”

Shouyou licked his lips and Kei followed the action with his eyes. Shouyou leaned down and kissed Kei’s neck, trailing his lips down tantalizingly slow until he reached the collar of the shirt Kei was wearing and pouted. “Take it off.”

Kei raised his eyebrow slightly but sat up slightly to oblige the request. “Better?”

Shouyou nodded and repeated the process, this time kissing further down Kei’s chest until he reached the waistband of Kei’s sweatpants. Kei watched every move that Shouyou made. When Shouyou made eye contact and there was a question in his eyes, Kei just nodded and allowed Shouyou to continue doing anything he wanted to.

Shouyou moved his hands to Kei’s waistband and tugged gently, prompting Kei to lift his hips a little until his pants could be pushed down to his knees. Shouyou noticed the obvious hard on that Kei had which was confined by his boxers.

Instead of using his hands, Shouyou took the waistband of Kei’s boxers in his mouth and moved them down slowly, freeing his cock. Kei couldn’t bear to watch anymore and so he turned his eyes towards the ceiling.

Shouyou placed one hand on Kei’s hip and then licked the tip of Kei’s cock, which made him groan. Shouyou smirked at the noise he elicited from his boyfriend and then licked Kei’s cock from the base to the lip in a long strip.

“Shouyou, do you want me to come that fast?” Kei still wouldn’t look at Shouyou, because he was sure if he did at this exact moment, he would come hard.

“No, Kei. I want you to enjoy this.” Shouyou knew he didn’t have a gag reflex, so he wanted to show off a bit. Even though this was his first time giving a blow job, he wanted it to be good for Kei. Kei took great care of him through their first time having sex, so Shouyou wanted to reciprocate. “Just relax and enjoy the feeling, Kei.”

Kei nodded and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. While Kei was distracted, Shouyou took Kei’s cock into his mouth as much as he could. He placed his free hand at the base to pump what he couldn’t reach. He started his movements slowly, trying to make sure he could cover Kei’s cock in as much saliva as he could manage. Kei groaned and moved his hands to tangle in Shouyou’s hair.

Shouyou pulled his mouth back and teased the tip with his tongue which made Kei buck his hips involuntarily. He tugged on Shouyou’s hair a little and Shouyou’s mouth popped off Kei’s cock.  
“Kei…I,” Shouyou took a deep breath and continued, “I want you to fuck my mouth.”

Kei’s eyes widened and then nodded as he processed what Shouyou said. He untangled his fingers from Shouyou’s hair and Shouyou climbed off the bed kneeling on the ground to wait for Kei to stand up.

As Kei stood up, Shouyou looked him up and down, appreciating what he saw. He knew Kei was muscular, but seeing him from this angle gave a whole new meaning to the word “muscular”. Kei wasn’t exactly ripped like Tanaka was, but he definitely had the muscles there and you could feel them. Though Shouyou would never let anyone else touch Kei because then he might just have to hurt someone.

“Are you sure Sho? I don’t want to do anything that might hurt you…” Shouyou shook his head when Kei said this.

“You won’t hurt me Kei. I should be able to tell what my limit is, and if I need to, I’ll stop okay? Please. I want this. I want to make you feel good.”

Kei nodded and took a deep breath. Shouyou moved his mouth in front of Kei’s cock and parted his lips slightly, taking the tip and teasing it with his tongue. This was all Kei needed before his fingers threaded into Shouyou’s hair and he started thrusting his hips. He started slowly, making sure that his cock was covered in Shouyou’s saliva before he thrust in quickly to the hilt and hit the back of Shouyou’s throat.

Kei processed this for a moment before doing it again to make sure his theory was right. He started moving his hips faster, thrusting his cock in and out of Shouyou’s wet hot mouth. When he knew he was getting close, he was going to pull out and finish himself off before Shouyou’s hands stopped his hips from moving.

Shouyou made eye contact with his boyfriend and that’s when Shouyou could feel, and taste Kei’s come sliding down his throat. The way Shouyou looked at Kei in that exact moment made him lose all control and come then and there. Shouyou swallowed everything he was given and when he took his mouth off of Kei’s cock, Kei flopped on the bed, lying on his back.

“Sho…Y-you don’t h-have a gag reflex?” Kei was trying to control his breathing as he processed what just happened.

Shouyou shook his head and then remembered that Kei was staring at the ceiling. “No, I don’t. I, uh, wanted to surprise you.” When Kei looked at Shouyou, his boyfriend was rubbing the back of his neck, his face flushed.

“Fuck, that was one hell of a surprise. A very good surprise though.” Kei said the last part quietly, and then remembered that Shouyou hadn’t come yet. “Sho, come here?”

Shouyou stood up and then kneeled on the bed next to Kei. Kei pushed him down to lie on the bed and then tugged Shouyou’s shorts and boxers off in one motion down to his knees.

He took Shouyou’s cock in his hand and teased the tip, using Shouyou’s pre come as lube so he could jerk his boyfriend off.

Shouyou covered his mouth to quiet himself until Kei tugged the hand away and intertwined their fingers. “Let me hear you Sho. Those sounds are amazing…”

When Kei teased Shouyou’s tips again, Shouyou bucked his hips up involuntarily into Kei’s hand trying to get more friction. Shouyou was breathless, unable to make any sounds except panting right into Kei’s ear. Kei moved his hand faster until he knew Shouyou was about to come and so he moved his hand slowly to help his boyfriend ride out his orgasm.

Kei grabbed some tissues from the nightstand and wiped them both down and curled back underneath the covers. He pulled Shouyou close to him and kissed him gently.

“Sho, I love you.” Kei smiled and then closed his eyes.

“I love you too, Kei.” Shouyou mumbled, sleep already claiming him.

The next time Kei looked at the clock, it was almost noon on Sunday. He knew Shouyou had to go home soon, but he couldn’t bear to let go yet. They spend the rest of Sunday lazing around and watching different comedies that were on tv.

After Shouyou left, Kei knew the next day at practice would be a brutal one. He was wondering what the team would think if they found out that Shouyou and he were dating. He figured he’d talk to Shouyou in the morning before practice and they could figure it out when to tell the team.

He spent the rest of his night humming softly to his music as he did the weekends’ homework, pausing every few minutes to text Shouyou back until Shouyou finally fell asleep. He did another thirty minutes of work before finally crawling into bed and falling asleep.


	4. Telling the Team

“Kei, do we really have to tell them today?” Shouyou was nervous as he stood outside of the club room on Monday morning. Usually Kei would walk to school with Yamaguchi, but this morning he met up with his boyfriend to talk about telling the team.

“Sho, if we don’t tell them now, when would we? I think Yamaguchi might already know…but I want the team to know. I don’t want to hide this. I’m too happy.” Kei cupped Shouyou’s cheek and tilted his head up gently.

Shouyou caught Kei’s gaze and then nodded. “Okay. We’ll tell them.” Shouyou leaned up on his toes and kissed Kei gently.

After a few minutes of standing around, they heard voices from around the corner signaling a few other members from the team had shown up. Kei knew that they’d be surprised to see him, and they’ll probably tease about it and say that he’s “really getting into volleyball” and he’ll just ignore it, but of course they’d be right.

“Oh, good morning Hinata, and Tsukishima? What are you doing here?” It was Sugawara’s voice they heard first. Then they noticed that Daichi and Asahi were right behind him looking just as confused.

“Hi Suga-san!” Shouyou said loudly, but of course it didn’t bother anyone. They were used to his energy first thing in the morning.

“What are you two doing here? Hinata you’re usually with Kageyama and Tsukishima, where’s Yamaguchi? You two were always joined at the hip.” Daichi spoke up, confusion in his voice.

“Well, we wanted to talk to you about that. We wanted to tell the whole team something…” Kei scratched the back of his neck and looked at the ground.

“Alright. Well let’s get changed. The rest of the team should be here shortly.” Daichi still sounded confused, but let the subject drop.

Shouyou looked at Kei and just shrugged. Once Daichi opened the door to the club room, they were able to change into their practice clothes and head towards the gym. They set up the net, and brought out the volleyball carts. 

The next person to come into the gym was Kageyama who was scowling first thing in the morning which wasn’t unusual. 

“Oi, dumbass! Where were you this morning?” Kei knew that Kageyama was talking to Shouyou but Shouyou wasn’t paying him any attention, instead he was paying attention to his stretching.

“Oi! Don’t ignore me!” Kageyama came closer and Kei noticed Shouyou glaring at the floor.

“Geez! Do I have to walk with you every morning Bakageyama?! I woke up earlier than usual so I went out to run and then I came straight here.” Shouyou didn’t look up from the floor. Kei knew that by them telling the team about their relationship, it might cause strain on Shouyou, but Shouyou knew too that this had to be done. Otherwise they’d be hiding it forever and they would just be miserable.

Kageyama just clicked his tongue and walked off to do his stretches alone. Shouyou let out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding. He slumped forward until his forehead was touching the ground.

“I just want to tell them and let it be over with.” Shouyou mumbled, but of course Kei heard it. He laid his hand on Shouyou’s back for a moment and said boy relaxed instantly.

“I know, but Yamaguchi’s here now, and I think I can see Tanaka and Nishinoya in the distance as well…Should we wait to be able and tell Coach too? Or we’ll just talk to him after school instead?” Kei rubbed Shouyou’s back slowly, knowing that the 3rd years were watching his actions. He could feel their eyes but he knew that if he mentioned it, Shouyou would tense back up.

Shouyou thought about it for a few minutes before taking a deep breath. He sat up and looked at Kei. “Let’s just tell the team to start. I know Coach might make a big deal of it saying that a relationship might ruin something in the team, but I don’t think he’ll cause a fuss if the whole team approved, right?”

Kei nodded and looked around. Everyone was here now, most of them averting their eyes when they saw Kei looking at them. The only person who kept eye contact with Kei was Suga. Suga just smiled and then walked away towards Daichi.

“Sho, do you want to tell them in a big group? Or little by little?” Kei asked, wanting Shouyou to be comfortable telling the team. The team wasn’t just a team, they were like family.

“Kei, let’s just tell them all at once. I think that might be easier?” Shouyou stood up and looked at Kei. When Kei nodded they walked over towards the 3rd years. They’d be able to get everyone in a group. Kei was nervous, this was the first time he’d have to tell anyone about his relationship. He never even told Yamaguchi, but Yamaguchi was smart. He’d pick up on the little things that Kei wouldn’t ever say out loud.

“Suga-san. We uh, wanna tell everyone now. What he have to.” Kei noticed that Shouyou stayed behind him instead of standing next to him.

Suga just ruffled Kei’s hair and then Shouyou’s and smiled. “Of course. Hey everyone! Come over here? Tsukishima and Hinata have something they want to tell us.”

Everyone shuffled over and crowded around. Shouyou moved right behind Kei so nobody could see him. Kei cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

“We uh, wanted to tell everyone something. I don’t really know how to do this? So I’ll just say it. I, uh, I’ve been dating Shouyou for about six months now.” Kei scratched the back of his neck and watched the expressions. They turned from shock to expressions of what seemed like happiness.

The first person to come up to Kei was Yamaguchi. “Tsukki, I already knew. You can’t hide anything from your best friend.” Yamaguchi slapped him on the back and gave Shouyou a huge smile which made Shouyou smile too.

“Tsukishima, did you really think we wouldn’t approve?” Suga feigned hurt and then smiled ruffling both boys’ hair once more before walking away.  
Kageyama didn’t say anything, he just stood there and glared in Kei’s general direction which Kei decided to ignore. Shouyou was talking with Nishinoya and Tanaka.

“Shouyou I can’t believe you didn’t tell your Senpai!” Nishinoya sounded hurt but then he started laughing, Tanaka joining in as well. Shouyou turned bright red.

“I was nervous! I didn’t want to tell anyone!” Shouyou looked at the ground to try and hide his blush which didn’t work at all because Nishinoya and Tanaka just kept laughing.

Ennoshita, Kinoshita and Narita all just shrugged and went off to stretch by themselves. The only people who didn’t say anything was Asahi and Daichi. They had gone off to practice on their own. Kei knew that they kept glancing his way and he tried to ignore it.

When practice was almost over, Daichi came over to Kei. Kei wasn’t sure what was going to happened yet so he waited patiently for the captain to say something.

“Tsukishima.” Daichi took a deep breath before continuing, “you know that having this relationship might cause problems right? If you guys ever fight or break up, it could be bad for the team…”

“I know captain. It’s a risk we’re willing to take though. Shouyou, he makes me happy. I don’t really know how to explain it. It’s the type of feeling though, like that I’d do anything to make sure that nothing would ever happen to us.” Kei looked towards where Shouyou was practicing with Kageyama, or well it looked like he was attempting to. Kageyama just kept glaring in Kei’s direction and missing every toss. “We talked about it. We don’t ever want to give up. It hasn’t been that long since we started dating but…I think we can make this last.”

Kei was looking at the floor trying to get away from Daichi’s scrutinizing gaze. Daichi just clapped a hand on his shoulder and smiled, “Well! If you’re willing to admit that, then I suppose it won’t ever be a problem. Just make sure to tell Coach too. I’ll talk to him afterwards and tell him that everything’s fine.”

Kei just nodded and Daichi walked off to yell at Kageyama to focus on practice instead of glaring for no reason. Kageyama sent a glare towards Kei once more and Kei just grinned. Kageyama turned away and stomped off to practice his serve instead.

“Tsukishima?” Kei turned towards the person that spoke his name and Asahi was standing there. “I, uh, wanted to wish you luck? With your relationship. It wasn’t really a big shock to me. I’d been noticing that you and Hinata were closer than usual. I figured something was up. Asahi was smiling sheepishly and scratching the back of his neck.

“Thank you Asahi-san. I appreciate it.” Kei smiled at Asahi and then walked towards Shouyou. 

Shouyou turned around just as Kei was coming up. Shouyou gave Kei a huge smile. “I’m glad this worked out. I was so scared they weren’t going to approve of it… Kageyama seems to not like it but I don’t really care. I’m happy and that’s what matters, right?”

Kei nodded and kissed Shouyou’s cheek. He knew they could be seen but he didn’t care at that moment. Just enjoying the fact they didn’t have to hide their relationship anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finished! Now I need to work on finishing my KenHina fic. Then possibly start either BokuHina or BokuAkaHina. I have not decided yet... Also! I have tumblr, which I kept forgetting to mention, but you can find me here: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mellyzkin
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing TsukkiHina! I always believed that Tsukki would take care of his boyfriend/girlfriend so I really enjoyed writing this.


End file.
